1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetic cleanser, especially for application to the face.
2. The Related Art
Properly formulated cleansers will effectively and efficiently remove previously applied face powder, rouge, foundation bases, eyeshadow and lipstick. Commercial facial cleansers depend on surfactant ingredients. These surfactants, when contacted with water, sometimes generate a bubbly foam. The cleansers of commerce are usually found in either a gel, lotion or cream form. There is, however, a continual search for less traditional forms that would provide an aesthetically pleasing presentation.
There was recently disclosed in U.S. Pat. 5,002,680 (Schmidt et al) a skin-cleansing mousse comprising an aerosol dispenser containing an emulsion formed from a concentrate and 3 to 12% by weight of a propellant. The concentrate requires an anionic or amphoteric surfactant, e.g. lauramido/myristamidopropyl betaine or a lauryl sarcosinate, a cationic polymer and an occlusive or nonocclusive moisturizer. These formulas are not believed to be single phase. Invariably, the concentrate-propellant compositions leading to mousses are packaged in opaque, pressure-resistant, metal cans. Aesthetic visual focus of mousse products is generally on the resulting creamy foam rather than the delivery system or concentrate upon which they depend.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new format for delivery of a skin cleanser.
It is another object of the present invention to maintain an alcoholfree, single-phase liquid concentrate for a mousse format.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mousse product derived from a concentrate whose color is stabilized against degradation by light.
These and other objects of the present invention will more readily become apparent from the description and examples which follow.